


a winter morning just like any other

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was fight and he was flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a winter morning just like any other

**Author's Note:**

>  For [](http://wichwood.livejournal.com/profile)[**wichwood**](http://wichwood.livejournal.com/)'s request "some contemplative shenanigans". Title from the September 5, 2005 prompt for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**. Set during Deicide arc.

She moved through silent streets and past stopped cars, wanting to cringe every time she saw another person. Her eyes stung. Those people disintegrated into nothing as the monster who knew Ichigo's name glided towards them. Every person they ran past they were condemning to death. Selfishly, she was still glad most of them melted away while still fast asleep.

When she no longer felt the oppressive presence at her back, she ran farther, her legs burning and lungs screaming for air. Keigo's hand gripped hers too tightly and she didn't even feel it. Not wanting even their meager spirits to draw unwanted attention, once they reached the edge of Karakura they split up to continue into the forest. Aided by walkie-talkies Mizuiro had lifted since their cell phones no longer got reception, they could run away separately as easily as they could together. There wasn't any question of fighting.

Kanonji, being the most spiritually aware among them, carried the still-unconscious Michiru; Mizuiro, who could fashion a makeshift bomb from practically anything, was with Chizuru; which left Tatsuki to protect Keigo. The "shinigami" with the afro Keigo seemed to know had run ahead to alert the government or whatever, Tatsuki wasn't sure, she just hoped it meant reinforcements.

"Don't give me any of that 'the nights are cold' bullshit Asano," Tatsuki snapped while they were setting up camp for the night. "You keep your hands to yourself, hear?"

He mumbled incoherently in response. Satisfied, she climbed up the nearest tree to take the first watch. Unfortunately, she spent the first hour yelling at Chizuru, who had apparently taken it into her head to corrupt Michiru's virgin ears and was now making incredibly lewd comments to the poor girl on the same channel. At least she had woken up, Tatsuki supposed, though there were few things worse to wake up to than Chizuru molesting you via walkie-talkie and a crazy-strong monster hellbent on killing you.

She woke up in the morning- in the morning? She was supposed to switch off with Keigo at least twice; she had fallen asleep and left them in serious danger (well, more serious than the mortal peril they were already stuck in). She looked around for Keigo, if that idiot had managed to get himself killed while she was supposed to be on watch she would never forgive him. He smiled at her with tired eyes, yawning before glancing away embarrassedly and scuffing the ground with his shoe.

"Morning, Arisawa," he stammered. "You fell asleep so I thought I'd let you- well, you'd probably have beaten me up if I tried to wake you!"

She considered his excuse while she looked him over; for once he didn't shrink under her gaze. She hated him for being taller than her, having to look up to meet his eyes. She thought about bringing his face down to hers and chewing him out for letting her sleep so long, but she had to admit it was nice

Suddenly uncomfortable, she broke off the staring contest she hadn't realized they were having. Her hand automatically reached up to smooth her hair somewhat; she was sure she looked a mess but she'd never thought about that before. Now with Keigo standing there so earnestly, bags under his eyes and looking at her in a way she couldn't quite place, she didn't know what to think.

"Just one question," she didn't bother to voice her appreciation. "How did you get me down from that tree?" He groaned and braced himself. "I told you- not to- touch me," she shouted in between blows. He had the good grace to look ashamed, and she offered her hand to pull him up. His fingers brushed against the inside of her wrist and she shivered involuntarily.

"I am...grateful," she began, soft and a little unsure. "I didn't hit you as hard as I could have."


End file.
